thoulsylfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether Springs
Middle-sized town. Named for yes, springs that are nearby, that seem to emanate magical energy. Seem to change their nature. Related to the sealing of the ethereal portal where the Scar is now… but few have made that connection. It’s written in some history books and opinion pieces. Aether Springs is situated on the border road past the split by 10 days on foot. The last major establishment in Therent as you venture westward, it is a hotspot for merchants and adventurers alike for rest or for business opportunities. An elf enclave controls the springs, and thus the town. There are more humans, many of whom resent the elvish control. There is limited access to the springs; it’s said it’s for protection from the magical energy’s corruption, but again, many doubt this and think that they are keeping the power for themselves. In reality, the elves really do not understand the springs, and remember history better than (hasty) humans. There have been multiple cases of disappearance, injury, and mental damage surrounding the springs. Theorists say small, very short-lived aether portals open and people sometimes get a glimpse or a shot from aether creatures. Others guess they emit ki, the mysterious energy monks study; but no monks study at the springs…. Before Therent formed as a country, long before people can even remember, an elf warlock discovered the springs, and recruited several other elves to study and protect the springs. It has been this way since, albeit without the warlock. In time, when others started to settle there, a tall stone wall was constructed around the springs and imbued with some minor protective magic, to prevent curious onlookers. Of course, nowadays the humans see the wall as hiding the springs, and thus blame the elves for many wrong things that happen in the town, especially related to the springs. It’s not all the humans’ err; the elves have restricted access to application only within the past year. Many of the accepted applications are elves, certainly more than the proportion of applications received. (There’s a hole in the wall of the springs now, but need to squeeze through. Hidden behind thicket, and a hole is dug in the ground as well to allow access to it.) Locations * Rearing Mare -- inn, known to be a haven for the human resistance leaders, so not many elves will be found here. * Bugbear's Bone -- inn. Characters Elven Council Rhein (ree in), wood elf female, 210, (coppery-green skin, 5’6”) head of the council on the springs. Celes (cell ace) which means star), wood elf female, 140, 5’6”, council member. Studied at a monastery from 30-80 !! before she was recruited by Rhein’s predecessor, Fael. Hasn’t been allowed to see Jarel, since the humans mistrust her (and the other council members). Tyrn (tyeern), wood elf male, 136, 5’6”, council member Fael (fayel), wood elf female, 306, 5’3”, former council member Other Elves Kirtithren (keer teeth rin), wood elf male, 248, 5’ 7”, librarian. Quite plump. One of the magic-doing elves, and studies extensively. (closest to a wizard). Does small spells to keep going, helps out farmers especially, which helps to maintain his plump belly. Human Resistance Zaq (Zaquire) human male, 34, 6’3”, burly, one of the leaders against the elves…. Was the one who helped detain and did the talking to the party. Parents long resented the position of power the elves were in; they had eyes on controlling the Springs themselves. He learned from them his mistrust. He is also the only blacksmith in Aether Springs, which has implications for weapon access for the elves. Sawyer -- owner of the Rearing Mare, sympathizers to the human protesters. Other Humans Ingvor -- human, 64, 5’10”, well-enough off from a previous career as a Therent soldier. Was a captain (in charge of ~20 soldiers). He will help young people train, and knows his way with a sword quite well. Studies in his free time (which is plentiful), as well as writing. He has a fair library, but also has befriended the elf librarian, Kirtithren, and is frequently found in the elven library. Lav - Human female trader, 55, that frequents Aether Springs. Does a long path on the border road, all the way through the mountain passes to the west, and back to Seagate. Rune -- 5’3” owner of Bugbear’s Bone, human female. Less aggressive toward elves than the Rearing Mare. Gwenwere Gwenwere (gwen weer) is a human female, a sympathizer for elves, 75, 6th level druid, 9th level warlock (this lady is a badass). Short gray hair, wears modest colors (she looks preeetty colorful compared to others) Has a flumph (see monster manual) familiar; it has telepathic powers. Frequently summons fey beasts to help her with things. Eclectic and enigmatic. Frequently travels (she is still practicing!), but she’s there the first time the characters come. Known throughout the town, she is the object of many opinions, and few stand neutral on her and her behavior. She doesn’t try to scare the populace but if you come to her place she does not try not to. When she’s in Aether Springs, she’s often trying to learn things, so she’ll be seen talking with the elves, perusing their libraries, or experimenting on her property. She likes to keep up with the goings-on as well, and manages to do this surprisingly well for how often she spends time doing so. Gwenwere has many stories from her many years of travelling. She’ll tell you about being trapped inside a gelatinous ooze, her glimpse of the aether fire plane as a (large) fire elemental was summoned in front of her, about the dragon she convinced not to eat her as she retrieved an idol of Gareth, the archfey of her pact (and she’ll show you the idol). Honeybear Clan Honeybear clan of (hill) dwarves: none actually live in Aether Springs, but the clan home is to the northeast not too far, and for a trip away it’s convenient to come to Aether Springs and hear of the outside. They also produce mead, which they sell to the Aether Springs taverns, as well as other traders that stop by in Aether Springs. Any of Honeybear clan might mention the recent troubles with bugbear and ogre raids. They’ve needed to double up their guard to fend them off. They also have had livestock poached from the hills, but the watch swears they saw no ogre/bugbears for some of them… (another bulette? Perhaps they are breeding nearby...) (could be another manner of creature). Lohar of Honeybear Clan -- most common mead trader. Barrok, Handar, Gareth -- southwest patrol Lohnda --Kazale -- guard dwarf. Faela and Yooba Faela (fay lah) and Yooba, halfling/gnome bard/entertainment pair. Both female, 92 and 102, have been travelling together for 50 years exactly this year! Aether Springs is the unlikely town where they met (I mean, it’s majority human/wood elf). They’ve been to all sorts of places, heard all manners of stories, and Faela knows a ton about history. Yooba has quite the talent on lute and flute. Both will make you laugh, but as a pair they are easily offended (something about making up for their stature/status as an “other” race where they travel most, although they do travel to gnome/halfling homes). Cursed Child Plot Prisellen, (pris ‘ell in) human female, 26, 5’3”. She and her child are critical to a played D&D story. Mother of the “cursed” child. Superstitious herbalist. When her cures didn’t work, she was suspicious of magic for her child, but after the breaking things she knew for sure. Did well until the curse became public; few want to involve themselves in such matters (except when it’s an excuse to hate on the elves). Jarel, (‘jair uhl) human male, 3.5, little, the “cursed” child.